


The road to mischief

by DracoIgnis



Series: Sex in the Cities [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Humor, Iceland, Light Bondage, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Road Trips, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Daenerys goes with twin brothers Jon and Aegon on a road trip along Iceland's south coast. However the trip turns out to be less about the natural wonders and more about naughty games. Will they figure out how to make things work?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Sex in the Cities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593268
Comments: 107
Kudos: 303





	The road to mischief

Daenerys grabbed the bags off the counter and sent the clerk a grateful smile. “Thank you for your help,” she said, “I would have been lost without it.”

“No problem at all,” the clerk assured her. He rushed around the counter to hold the door for her and, as she exited the shop, he chirped: “I hope your brothers will like the gift!”

Daenerys felt her cheek go red, but she managed to retain her friendly smile. “I am sure they will,” she said before hurrying past him. Once she was outside, she paused on the street to take in a deep breath, letting the chilly air fill her lungs, and she thought: _When did I become such a liar?_

It was a partial truth; Jon and Aegon were brothers, just not to her, but she wasn’t ready to introduce them to people as her _lovers._ The word tasted weird on her lips. _Perhaps friends is a better term,_ Daenerys mused as she started down the street in the direction of the town center, _although few friends do what we’ve done together._ The thought alone made her blush, and she dipped her nose into the fabric of her scarf as she picked up her pace.

Daenerys last saw the twins in New York. That was three weeks ago, yet the memory of their night together was still fresh in her mind, and the thought alone made her body shiver with longing. Even in between work assignments, coach travels, delayed flights, and overbooked hotels, she’d managed to find time to miss them. Their group chat had relieved some of the yearning, and private photos had most certainly kept her company during some lonely nights apart.

_But nothing compares to the real thing,_ Daenerys bitterly reminded herself. All the more reason to end her business travels with a little stopover in Iceland. No work, no tasks - just Jon, Aegon and herself enjoying a few days together. From the moment they planned it, she found it hard to focus on anything else, but now, as she was approaching their agreed meeting place, she noticed herself slowing down.

_What is wrong with me?_ Daenerys pondered and watched as her shoes dragged across the icy pavement. Her hands were clinging onto the handles of the bags so tightly that her knuckles were going white. Her breathing was quickening. Once her eyes caught sight of the cafe, her heart skipped a beat. _I should be crying with joy, not shivering with apprehension._

But she knew exactly what was causing her stomach to twist and turn, and though she tried not to linger on the thought, it persisted all the way over the threshold to the cafe. Because though Daenerys was keen to see the brothers again, she wondered: _Are they excited to see me?_

The place was bright and busy, and the scent of coffee and pastries filled the air. Daenerys hungrily licked her lips as she glanced around the tables. A group of tourists were lined up in the window seats, maps of Reykjavik spread out in front of them as they discussed their plans for the day. A couple of students were sipping cappuccinos and sharing notes on their laptops. But there was no sight of _them_.

For a moment, Daenerys wondered if she’d walked into the wrong place until she finally laid eyes on a couple of familiar faces:

There, in the corner, sat a pair of handsome men. Both had black hair, both had grey eyes, both were wearing matching windbreakers. Still she could tell them apart at once, because Jon’s curly locks were peeking out from beneath a mustard beanie whilst Aegon’s hair was tied back, his own hat carelessly flung onto the table.

The brothers were talking amongst themselves, but the moment they caught her eyes, they stopped, and both turned in their seats to face her.

Daenerys looked between them and swallowed. She took in another deep breath and tried to sound as casual as possible as she greeted them with a mere: “Hi!” - but her voice was shaky, and she immediately felt like kicking herself. _Confidence is key,_ she reminded herself. Her heartbeat hastened all the same.

Whilst Daenerys was debating on how to greet them - should they nod, shake hands, _hug?_ \- Aegon was the first one to break the tense silence. He stood up at once, a gentle smile on his lips, and he approached her with calm steps as he returned her greeting:

“Afternoon, Miss. Did you find the place alright?”

“I did,” Daenerys said, grateful that she did not have to start the conversation. As Aegon stopped in front of her, she pushed her chin to her scarf and shyly averted her eyes, but the brother reached out to tip her head back up before leaning down to kiss her. It was a brief, warm peck on her lips, but enough to make her body melt.

“I’ve missed you,” he spoke to her lips, so close that she could taste the coffee on his breath. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” Daenerys heard herself say though she hardly knew she was speaking. She was rather lost in the feeling of joy and she scarcely noticed Jon getting up to join them.

In comparison to his brother, Jon’s step were quick with quiet confidence, and his hand on her waist urging. “Happy to see you again, Daenerys,” he said before kissing her too, his mouth on hers greedy.

While the first kiss went mostly unnoticed, the second one caught a few stares. Daenerys could feel people’s eyes on her as Jon broke the kiss, leaving her breathless and red, and thoroughly embarrassed about the display. “I can’t bring you guys out in public,” she scolded them, but her tone of voice was relieved. _They clearly_ did _think of me too,_ she thought with joy as she joined them at their table. All the same, she made sure to seat herself with her back facing the other customers, her nape flushed.

“Would you like something to drink?” Aegon asked. He gestured at the mug on the table in front of him. “You can even have mine, I haven’t started it. Liquorice flavoured.”

“Oh, ew,” Daenerys wrinkled her nose as she dragged off her scarf. “I’ll stick to a regular latte, thanks.”

“I’ll get it.” Jon scooted around the table, his hand brushing against her shoulder on his way to the counter.

Daenerys shortly glanced after him before looking toward Aegon. “When did you arrive?” she asked and unzipped her jacket.

Aegon hid a yawn behind his hand as he replied: “About four hours ago. We just managed to check in to our hotel before coming here.”

“Long flight?”

“Eight hours from Seattle,” he replied. “Wouldn’t feel so long if we hadn’t just finished a shift there.”

Daenerys bit her lower lip with a sense of guilt. “I’m sorry,” she spoke, ”I shouldn’t have suggested such an early meeting. If you’d rather sleep-”

“Miss,” Aegon said, stopping her mid-sentence. He reached over the table to grab her hand. Daenerys wriggled her fingertips as his closed around them, his hand easily covering her smaller one. As he looked into her eyes, she found only kindness. “There’s nowhere else we’d rather be right now.”

_There it is again,_ Daenerys thought, feeling a flutter in her stomach. She was unable to break the gaze, even when Jon approached with her coffee. _That sense of being wanted._ It made her warm all the way to her toes, and it was almost with regret that she tucked herself free of his grasp as Jon placed the mug in front of her.

“A latte for the lady,” he smiled.

“Thank you.” Daenerys had a sip whilst she eyed Jon. With his loose hair, beard and beanie, he reminded her of an outdoor Instagram model. _Whatever he’s doing with me is a mystery,_ she thought and licked foam off her lip.

Aegon nodded toward her bags. “Been doing a bit of shopping?” he asked.

Daenerys blinked in confusion until she remember her purchase. She placed the mug back down on the table as she clapped her hands together with a little smile. “Actually,” she said, “it’s for you guys.”

“For us?” Aegon leaned over the table as he eyed up the bags. “Is it something-”

“-naughty?” Jon finished his question and raised his brows.

Daenerys flushed, remembering the brothers’ _surprise_ to her in New York, and she shook her head with vigour. “Nothing like that!” she assured them and swiftly picked the bags off the floor. She placed one in front of each of them with a curt nod. “I expect you to make good use of them.”

The brothers shared a questioning look before both digging into their own bag. As they pulled out the gift inside, Daenerys watched their faces intensely to see their reaction, and, as they both broke out into a grin, she felt at once assured of her choice.

“A sweater!” Jon said and held the fabric up in front of him. The dark blue wool was woven into a snowflake pattern across the chest.

“An _Icelandic_ sweater,” Daenerys corrected him. She glanced from Jon to Aegon whose sweater was light grey with a triangular zig-zag pattern. He was feeling the wool, his fingers tracing the neckline, and a small smile played on his lips. “Now you can’t fool me anymore. Blue is for Jon, and grey is for Aegon.” She spoke the words with a smirk, and she leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed.

“You’re taking away all the fun,” Jon pointed out.

“Oh, you’ve had your fun,” Daenerys assured him, her cheeks warm.

“More to come, right?” Aegon pointed out and winked at Daenerys.

Daenerys averted her eyes and tried to give no emotion away though she was feeling a shiver go down her spine. “That depends on what you guys have in mind,” she deflected the question.

“These will actually come handy,” Jon said as he folded the sweater in his lap. “We’ve thought of a road-trip.”

“Across Iceland?” Daenerys said incredulous.

“Just the south coast,” Aegon assured her. “It’s meant to be a beautiful route. Waterfalls, black sand beaches, _glaciers_ …”

Daenerys perked. “Glaciers?” she spoke in hushed excitement.

“We will have to leave early, though,” Jon said, “or we won’t make it back the same day.”

“Right.” Daenerys narrowed her eyes. She leaned onto her elbows as she looked between them. “So… just how early are we talking?”

* * *

At eight in the morning, Daenerys stood shivering outside her hotel as she waited for the brothers to pick her up. She was wrapped in several layers of clothing, but she could still feel the chill from the wind as it blew the snow off the street onto her frame. She kicked her boots to rid herself of the dusting and thought: _This is a far cry from the luxury of New York._

A horn honked. Daenerys stirred as a car slowly drove down the dark street and then stopped in front of her. As the front door swung open, she recognised the brothers, both of them sporting their new sweaters.

“Jump in the back,” Jon urged from the passenger side seat.

Daenerys didn’t have to be told twice; she scurried to the door and pushed herself onto the backseat, quickly shutting the cold out. The moment she was inside, she let out a sigh of relief - the car was warm, and as the heat started pushing its way through her layers, her body stopped shivering.

“Did you wait for long?” Aegon asked from behind the wheel and glanced over his shoulder. He waited for her to fasten her seatbelt before setting off.

“Oh,” Daenerys shrugged, “just a few minutes.” _A few minutes too many,_ she added in her thoughts and rubbed her hands together through the gloves. “It’s really cold!”

“About twenty-eight degrees,” Jon noted. He too glanced over his shoulder toward her. “ _Farenheit_ , mind. That’s just below zero for celsius.”

“So it’s not cold, it’s _freezing_ ,” Daenerys said. She snuggled up against the seat as she glanced out the window. Aegon was slowly driving down the streets of Reykjavik, pacing himself until they could reach the main roads. Everywhere she looked, the shops were locked up, and only a bakery had their lights turned on. “So, where are we off to?”

“Seljalandsfoss,” Jon replied.

Daenerys blinked. “Come again?”

“It’s a waterfall,” Aegon explained. “Just under two hours from here.”

“Right,” she nodded, “waterfall first.”

“Then Reynisfjara,” Jon said. She noted how he was flipping through a map as he spoke. “It should just be an hour from there. Then maybe a break. We want to get to the Diamond Beach before the sun starts setting, and then reach Jökulsárlón-”

“Hold on.” Daenerys leaned forward as she peeked between the front seats. She glanced from Aegon to Jon. “First of all, I don’t know what half of those names mean. And second-” she continued, stopping Jon before he could speak, “have you guys been here before? How did you put this together?”

Aegon scratched his neck shyly. “Well, to tell you the truth,” he said and glanced toward his brother.

Jon folded the map back up and tucked it into the glove department. “We copied the itinerary from a tour company. Just thought it’d be more fun being three of us rather than, I don’t know, _thirty-three._ ”

Daenerys imagined herself stuck in a coach amongst tens of tourists, and she grimaced as she sank back onto the spacious backseat. “Fair point,” she said and yawned. “I prefer this.”

“It’ll be fun,” Aegon promised her. “We’ll have a few coffee breaks.”

“Some lunch,” Jon mused.

“Some _alone time_ ,” Aegon hinted.

Daenerys chuckled and sunk her chin down onto her chest as she closed her eyes. “Wouldn’t that be good,” she mumbled. The heat from the car was now embracing her body, and her clothing was soaking it up, creating a little sauna around her. When she relaxed, she felt her breath deepen, and her tiredness started taking over.

_I was so worried it would be awkward,_ Daenerys thought. As the brothers continued talking amongst themselves, their words became a muddled background noise to her. _But being with them just feels natural. It feels right. And two hours until the next stop?_ She tucked her arms around herself and yawned again. _That’s plenty of time to get to know each other._

A door slammed. Daenerys straightened up in surprise and blinked. At first, she was confused; the car was no longer dark, but bathed in the pale morning light which fell in through the windows. Her mouth felt dry, her body was sticky with sweat, and her brain only slowly picked up on the fact that she was alone. Both front seats were empty. Her heart immediately jumped to her throat.

“Daenerys!” a muffled voice called. She looked to her left and saw Jon standing outside her window, waving at her. As he caught her vexed eyes, he laughed and opened the door. The cold breeze dried the sweat off her face immediately. “Daenerys,” he said again, “time to wake up. We’re here.”

“Where’s here?” Daenerys asked and stuck her head outside. That’s when she heard it - the roaring from water falling and there, in the near distance, she saw the waterfall.

“Seljalandsfoss,” Jon reminded her as she stepped out of the car, her mouth open in amazement. “Isn’t it great?”

Daenerys glanced across the snowy plains around them, up the rugged cliff-side, and then followed the cascading stream of water back down into its blue pool. “It is,” she agreed with a small smile and wrapped her scarf tight around her neck.

“Aegon’s gone ahead,” Jon said and gestured across the parking lot, “let’s catch up.” He reached out his hand and, after a pause, Daenerys shyly took it as he led the way.

Daenerys had travelled a lot of countries and seen plenty of natural wonders, but there was always something _special_ about waterfalls. Perhaps it was its mix of brute and beauty - a powerful display of what nature could create, yet one pleasant to gaze upon. As Daenerys glanced from the waterfall to Jon, watching him out of the corners of her eyes as they walked, she thought: _I suppose my taste in men is the same._ The mere thought made her blush, and she averted her eyes until they joined Aegon by the stream.

This close to the fall, they could feel the dust of water in the air. Aegon had zipped up his windbreaker, and Jon followed suit the moment they stopped. Daenerys tucked herself in between the two brothers as they stood silently watching the water. All around them, other tourists were pacing back and forth, and she caught several different languages being spoken. “Popular spot, huh?” she mumbled, her eyes never leaving the water.

Aegon slipped his arm around the small of her back and gave her body a little squeeze to his side. “It’s the company that makes it worth it,” he said, making her stomach flutter.

Jon let go of Daenerys’ hand, but only to slip out his phone. “Selfie?” he suggested, and Daenerys swiftly pushed her fingers through her hair, untangling the locks.

“Hold on,” she said, but Jon were already lining them up in front of the camera as he called:

“Smile!”

Daenerys glared at the picture on his screen. “If I knew we’d be taking photos, I’d gotten up early to do my makeup,” she said bitterly, her eyes inspecting the state of her sparse lipstick.

“Why? You look fine either way,” Jon shrugged and popped away his phone.

“You wouldn’t know, though, you’ve never seen me without,” Daenerys retorted.

“Actually,” Jon smirked, “I did see you at the airport. Or did you mistake me for my brother?”

Before Daenerys could reply, she caught sight of a couple of tourists walking the path close to the waterfall, through the misty air, and then onwards toward the stream. She blinked and turned to ask in awe: “Are they walking behind it?”

Aegon, his voice filled with relief at the change of subject, nodded: “Yeah, there’s a path there.”

“That’s _amazing_!” Daenerys clapped her hands together and decided at once: “We’ve got to go.”

“Hold on-” Jon started, but Daenerys was already setting off down the path.

She glanced back over her shoulder toward the brothers as they remained standing, the look on their faces amused. “What’s wrong?” she asked, and she couldn’t help but mock: “Don’t you _dare_?”

“It’s not that, it’s-” One of them started speaking. She wasn’t sure whether it was Jon or Aegon, but as she neared the waterfall, the sound of water rushing drowned out the voice either way. Watching them stay behind, Daenerys felt herself fill with a triumphant feeling, a sense of being _adventurous._ But it only lasted until she turned back to face waterfall.

The moment her body slipped into the watery haze, she got _soaked_. She was still far away from the fall itself, but the water particles in the air were dense, and they drummed against her jacket like a thunderous rain. Daenerys gasped and raised her hands to cover her hair, but the locks were already dripping, and by the time she managed to turn around and run back, she found her boots sloshing with water.

She couldn’t force herself to look the brothers in the eyes, even less when she heard their low chuckling as she pushed between them.

“We tried to warn you,” Jon said.

Daenerys rubbed her gloves across her face to rid herself of the streams of water that were running from her forehead down to her lips. _I can’t believe I just did that,_ she thought, her body warm with embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” Aegon asked, but even in his voice she could hear amusement.

She glanced between them, trying to maintain her earlier attitude of being self-assured, but she soon found herself breaking down into a laugh. “I promise I’m not dumb!” she said. “I just got excited!”

“ _Really_ excited,” Jon pointed out and pulled at her jacket with two fingers, careful not to get himself wet.

Daenerys laughed: “Look at me now.” She glanced down her soaked frame. “How am I meant to get through the day like this?”

“You’re wearing layers, right?” Aegon asked. As she nodded, he smiled: “Let’s get you out of that jacket and see how bad the damage is. Okay?”

Daenerys bit her lower lip and shyly nodded: “Okay.”

* * *

As Jon took the wheel, Aegon joined Daenerys on the backseat of the car. He helped her shuffle out of the jacket and hung it over the backrest to dry. “You really got yourself in some trouble, Miss,” he said with a wry smile.

Daenerys pulled off her boots and wriggled her toes to warm them up. “You know, you don’t have to call me _Miss_ anymore,” she pointed out. She pulled off her woollen socks, revealing another pair beneath. As she squeezed at them, she was grateful to find them dry. “We are, uh, _acquainted_ by now.” She spoke the words with a smile as she straightened back up, but when she met Aegon’s eyes, there was no amusement to them anymore.

In his grey, she found something else. The same _something_ she’d seen in New York. It made her heart stop beating for a second, and she held her breath as his hand stroked across her cheek, gently nudging her head to the side.

“Would you prefer me to call you Daenerys?” he asked, his voice low.

Daenerys leaned into his touch, and she felt her lips quivering as his face neared hers, his breath warm on her clammy skin. “What would you prefer?” she returned the question, her own voice now a hush too, and she glanced at him from between her half-closed eyes as she thought: _How is he so gorgeous?_

Aegon had rid himself of his own jacket and beanie, and he was now in his sweater and jeans only. Even without gloves, his body managed to stay warm, and she felt how his heat embrace her as his other arm slipped around her shoulders, urging her closer to his side of the seat.

“I’d prefer,” he spoke slowly as if choosing his words with care, “to kiss you.”

Daenerys’ hands closed around his sweater, and she dug her fingertips into the wool. “Then do it,” she heard herself say. For a second, she worried it was too straightforward, but Aegon didn’t seem to mind; he leaned in and closed the space between them by pressing his lips to hers.

Daenerys wasn’t sure what he tasted of, she only knew that she wanted more. As Aegon’s tongue slipped across her lips, she allowed him access, and she moaned a little as he filled her mouth, tasting her tongue with his own.

_I need more of him,_ she realised, her hands dragging him even closer. She could smell him - the fresh wool, the musky scent of his body, the chill from the wind still lingering in his hair. It tickled her senses and made her push further into the kiss, their breaths mixing into one. _I need all of him._

On his tongue was the scent of the morning’s coffee, on his teeth a hint of toothpaste, in his mouth a taste of _him_. It was almost overpowering, and it was with regret that she had to pull away to gasp in air, her lips glistening wet. She would have tucked him back for another kiss had she not caught Jon’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

Daenerys felt her face flush bright red. “I’m sorry,” she said, immediately uncertain of the rules of the relationship. _Are we meant to do everything together?_ she thought, feeling guilt creep up her throat as she scooted back to her own side of the backseat. _Should I not have kissed him?_

Before she could get lost in her worry, Jon glanced over his shoulder and gave her a dirty smile. “Sorry for what?” he asked. “Stopping? I’ve got a good view from here.”

“You don’t mind?” Daenerys mused with hesitation. She could feel her fingertips shaking, desperate to grab onto Aegon again, to drag him atop her, to urge him to take her. But she also felt lost. The last time they fucked, it had been together, the two brothers working her body at the same time. _But I suppose this is just a different kind of game,_ she realised as Jon smacked his lips.

“You should take off your sweater,” Jon said casually, his fingertips drumming down the steering wheel as he glanced between the road and the mirror. “I’d like to see your breasts.”

Daenerys glanced from Jon to Aegon with obvious shyness on her face. As she still didn’t move, Aegon sighed and cupped her face with his hand.

“If you want us to stop,” he said, “tell us to stop.”

Looking into his grey eyes, Daenerys heard herself say: “I want you to fuck me,” and she knew at once that she’d made her choice. Whatever the brothers were planning to do to her, she craved it, and the moment Aegon smiled, she felt her nerves calm.

_They both want this,_ she realised, and she felt herself sink back onto the seat as Aegon crawled atop of her, his larger frame shadowing her smaller one. Daenerys felt her breath quickening in excitement, her eyes focused on the brother above her as his gaze ravaged her body. _Aegon wants to fuck me, and Jon_ , she shortly glanced up, catching his eyes in the mirror once more, _wants to watch._

“Sweater,” Jon reminded them, and Aegon’s hands grabbed at her hemline as he tugged it up.

“Which one?” he asked, and Daenerys squirmed beneath him.

As she glanced down, she saw him looking at her shirt below. “I’ve got layers on,” she pointed out unnecessarily and blushed. “It’s a cold day.”

“It’s about to get a whole lot warmer,” Jon promised her.

True to his words, she felt it in the same; as Aegon’s hands pushed below her second layer, she sensed how a sheen of sweat started forming across her back from the mere excitement of having him touch her. The situation was nothing like New York; she had been blindfolded and unable to tell what the brothers were doing. Now, in broad daylight, she could not hide anywhere, but see every reaction on their faces. They were exposed. _But so am I,_ she realised and gasped as Aegon pulled both shirts over her bosom, revealing her bra beneath.

It was a flimsy piece of pink lace. Aegon easily pushed his hands beneath it to cup her. “Good choice,” he praised in a gruff voice, and Daenerys sunk further into the seat, her voice slightly shrill as he played with her nipples.

“Sensitive,” she reminded him breathlessly, but it just seemed to encourage him. He pushed his face down her cleavage before pressing his wet tongue across her nipples, giving each of them a suck, and she brushed her hands through his hair, holding onto him as he tasted her body.

As Aegon’s hands searched down her frame, teasing her sides before grabbing at her hips, she noticed how his muscles moved beneath his sweater. _They’re both strong,_ she reminded herself, remembering how her hands had brushed across their ripped chests before. _They can easily hold me in place._ She licked her lips and shivered at the thought, and she glanced up at him with an almost daring look to her eyes.

“How are you going to take me?” she asked, and she felt herself flush at her own words. _Too forward,_ she scolded herself as Aegon’s brows rose, but he still smiled.

He leaned down, pushing her legs aside as he settled between them. She gasped as she could feel she shape of his groin push to her clothed sex. Even through all the fabric, his bulge was obvious, and she wondered what about her made him so hard. “Oh, Miss,” he said, settling back on a formality that felt almost _dirty_ considering their position. He tucked her legs around his waist, making her cling onto him as he rocked down on her, his hands digging into her thighs. “It’s a long trip to the glacier. I think we’ll have enough time to try a few positions.”

“A few?” she repeated, her voice thick with thrill.

“Which do you like the best?” Jon asked, smirking to the mirror. “Missionary?”

Daenerys parted her lips to reply, but Aegon was quicker than she. He pushed her legs further up, causing her to bend in the knees until her arse lifted off the seat, and he reached below them to slap her buttocks. “Doggystyle?” he mused.

“Cowgirl?” Jon spoke.

“Spooning?”

“Both.” At Daenerys’ reply, the brother quieted for a second.

“Both?” Aegon pondered. “Both cowgirl and spooning?”

“No, _both_ ,” Daenerys repeated, biting her lower lip. Her legs were aching from being pushed up so close to her face, and she felt awfully on display. But saying what she was about to say caused her a greater pain, because it was _embarrassing_. “As in, both of you. At once.” Her voice was quiet, and she made sure not to look anyone in the eyes.

Aegon slowly lowered her legs, his hands at her thighs keeping her steady, and Daenerys sighed in relief once her feet rested on the seat again. “Is that so?” he said, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint the tone of his voice - but she did recognise greed in his movements as he grabbed at the top of her leggings.

As she glanced up, she caught the moment Jon and Aegon’s eyes met, and in them was an understanding that needed no words to be spoken. “Guys?” she whispered.

“You go,” Jon nodded, his gaze still locked with his brother’s, and a dirty smile took over his face. “Get her nice and ready.”

“Better find a good place to pull over,” Aegon said.

Daenerys swallowed and glanced between them, but it was when Aegon pulled down her leggings that she knew exactly what they had in mind. Only, it wouldn’t be as easy for them to get this time as the last; the moment her leggings hung by her knees, a thick pair of tights were revealed to them.

“Layers?” Aegon spoke amused.

Daenerys’ voice was flustered as she said: “I told you, I was cold.” If she worried that her clothes would put him off, she needed not - Aegon’s fingertips easily grabbed a hold of the elastic band of the tights, and he pulled them down to hang atop the leggings, his eyes seeking her knickers.

Like her bra, they were pink and lacy, and the fabric only just covered her sex. As Aegon tucked her clothes further down toward her ankles, his gaze never left her cunt, and Daenerys felt herself wriggle under his stare.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, concerned that he hadn’t yet touched her.

Aegon shook his head slowly, and he left her bottoms to hang at her feet as he crawled back atop her, his fingers stroking up alongside the inners of her thighs. “Not at all, Miss,” he said, his voice a husky purr, and she gasped as his rough fingertips slipped from her thighs to her pants. The moment he pushed in at the fabric, it was soaked in her liquids, and he chuckled: “It seems everything is very _right_.”

Daenerys groaned as Aegon’s fingers only slowly stroked her through the fabric. She knew that she was aroused, but she hadn’t realised just how wet she’d already gotten. She would have felt ashamed had it not been for Jon, because as she turned her head to the side, cheek flat against the seat, she noticed how he now only had one hand on the steering wheel. Though she could not see the other, she could see the movement of his arm.

_He’s jerking off,_ she realised, her body fluttering with excitement. _He’s watching us, and he’s getting off to it._ It was a naughty situation, surely not one she’d ever expected to find herself in, but now, as Aegon lazily traced her wet labia with his fingers, she could only moan and give in.

Daenerys hands crept across the leather of the seats as she searched for something to hold on to. One hand grabbed a hold of the backrest whilst the other dangled over the seat, her fingers brushing the floor. Whilst Aegon rubbed her cunt, his face dipped down, and soon she could feel his warm, flat tongue against her nub. “Oh God,” she groaned and arched her back, but his hands pushed her back down, strongly keeping her in place as he started eating her out.

_I can’t believe I am doing this,_ Daenerys thought, and she felt her own breath slipper over her face as she lolled her head back, her eyes seeking the window above. From this angle, she could not see anything, only sense the change in light as they drove past things. _I don’t even know where we are,_ she realised, _What’s on the coast anyway? Houses? Will we be going through towns?_

The thought of someone peeking through the window and seeing them made her worried, but with the worry came a tingling sensation of _thrill_. It was the same she’d felt when Jon fucked her against the window in New York. She didn’t want to be seen - and yet, somehow, she craved it all the same.

Before Daenerys could think further, Aegon’s fingers pushed inside of her wet cunt, and she gasped in surprise and reached down to grab him. Her hands got a hold of the wool on his shoulders, and he smiled up at her as he pushed two fingers deep inside of her, his knuckles brushing to her sensitive skin.

“Is she wet?” Jon asked from the front.

Aegon chuckled darkly and circled her nub with his thumb, causing Daenerys to moan involuntarily. “She’s ready.”

“Good,” Jon sighed, and Daenerys could hear how his voice was thick with arousal. When she glanced to the mirror, she caught his eyes, and he teasingly held her gaze as the movements with his arm quickened. “Fuck her.”

It was a command, she knew, and Aegon was eager to comply. He knelt by her feet, causing her hands to slip off his shoulders, and Daenerys prodded herself up to rest on her elbows as she watched him unzip his jeans. As he tugged himself free, she felt her mouth water, and she couldn’t help but to lick her lips.

This was the first time she saw his cock hard and ready since their fuck on the plane. Then, she had scarcely paid attention to it, too occupied with feeling good, and when they fucked in the hotel, she had been blindfolded and unable to tell his cock apart from Jon’s. Now, she allowed herself to take in the sight of the reddened cockhead and the thick length, and she swallowed in anticipation as Aegon stroked it, dragging his precum down the side of his cock.

“Like what you see, Miss?” he asked.

Daenerys nodded wordlessly.

“Want me to fuck you, Miss?” he asked.

She was about to nod again, but, catching Jon’s eyes in the mirror, she couldn’t help but say: “I think that’s your brother’s decision.”

She knew she’d spoken the right words when Jon’s eyes narrowed and his breath deepened. “Fuck her,” he merely repeated, perhaps unable to form another sentence as his hand worked his own cock.

Aegon grabbed a hold of Daenerys’ legs once more, and he pushed them up and pulled her knickers to the side, exposing her cunt as he settled before her. He held her legs with one hand whilst he led his cock to her sex with the other, slowly tracing her wet labia with his head before, finally, pushing himself inside of her.

Aegon moved in one, long, rocking motion, and Daenerys moaned as he filled her up. She sunk deeply into the seat, her eyes rolling back as he pushed himself all the way into her wet cunt, his cock nestling deeper inside of her than she thought possible. She wasn’t sure whether it was the way he held her legs, her knees pushed up toward her chest - she only knew that when he started rocking in and out of her, he was hitting a sweet spot inside of her, and it made her shiver.

“Oh God,” she whispered. She felt sweat prickling at her hairline, mixing with the damp drops from the waterfall still in her locks, and she wiped her face off in the back of her hand before grasping a hold of the door behind her. Her fingers closed at the rim of the window, barely enough to hold on to, but she needed to feel in control of _something_ , even if it was just three of her fingers digging into the soft plastic edge.

Because her body was being owned by Aegon who started rocking into her with more speed and more _need_ ; his hands were on the back of her thighs, pushing her legs further and further in over her until she was face to face with her knees. She felt her cheeks redden, wondering what kind of sight she was giving him, but once she caught his eyes over the fabric of her leggings, she realised it did not matter - because Aegon’s own lips were parted in groans of pleasure, and his grey eyes brimming with lust.

“Oh God,” Daenerys whined again as Aegon’s cock continued to penetrate her, his length stroking across her sensitive lips every time he pulled out, and the top of his cock brushing against her nub when he pushed back in. She could smell sex in the car - it was the scent of her own cunt and juices, as well as Aegon’s musky sweat. It shouldn’t be pleasing, but it was, and she let herself drown in her senses as her lips started going dry, her tongue unable to keep licking them wet in between her moans.

It was then that the car turned. She didn’t notice at first, but her breasts jumped as the wheels suddenly hit uneven road, and she heard herself squeal in surprise. Then, the vehicle stopped, and before she had a chance to ask any questions, she heard Jon undo his seatbelt. The front door opened, then slammed shut, and as she rolled her head back, she saw the light above her disappear as someone stood in front of the window.

For a second, she held her breath in anticipation. She then heard the door open, and she felt the cold breeze drag at her hair, and her hand fell from the door to the jeans of the man standing outside.

“Jon-” she said, but the moment she parted her lips, he leaned over her, his cock already pulled free of his pants. His warm cockhead pushed between her lips, and she rolled her eyes in pleasure as Aegon rocked into her in the same.

_I asked for both, and I got them,_ she realised, her mouth being pushed further open as Jon’s cock demanded space. Her tongue flailed around her mouth as she bathed him in her spit, but as he inched his way to the back, she found herself unable to move. Instead, her tongue was trapped flatly against the side of his cock, and it remained there as he started slowly fucking her face, his hands grabbing a hold of her bulging cheeks.

Whilst Jon claimed her mouth, Aegon was moving quicker into her cunt. His hard cock was well lubed with her juices, and even when he pushed her legs tightly together to cause more friction did he find no problems fucking her deeply. Daenerys felt like her body was being dragged back and forth across the seats as both brothers started working her, and she felt wonderfully taken.

Still, she knew she had some control. As the men continued to fuck her, she reached between her legs to rub at her nub. It was hard and wet with need, and her fingers easily encircled it as she played with herself, her cunt tensing as she worked herself toward an orgasm. But before she could come, she heard one of the brothers cluck his tongue.

“See that?” he said. “Seems like we’ve got ourselves a needy girl.”

Daenerys felt herself flush. She wanted to reply, but with Jon’s cock still in her mouth, she couldn’t say anything.

She hard the other brother reply: “Seems a bit soon for her to come, doesn’t it?”

“I’ve got an idea.”

Daenerys perked her ears as Jon’s hands started working above her. When she blinked her eyes open, she could only see the bottom of his zipper and the blue of his jeans, but the fabric was moving about as he fiddled with something. Then, there was a whipping sound as leather crossed denim, and she felt her hand being tugged away from her wet sex.

With his cock still inside of her, Daenerys felt Aegon lean in over her, and soon she sensed his breath by his ear as he whispered: “How do you like being tied, Miss?”

Daenerys tried to speak, but her words were muffled by Jon’s cock. That’s when she realised what she’d heard. _He’s taken off his belt,_ she thought as she sensed the leather being stroked across her wrists. Her whole body tensed with excitement. _They’re going to tie my hands._ Still, nothing happened. She just felt the leather gently slapping to her hands.

“Miss,” Aegon whispered again, his voice rough, “I asked - how do you like it?”

_They need my permission,_ it dawned on her, and despite her compromising position, she felt her heart soften a little. _They won’t do it without my go-ahead._ Yet, she couldn’t speak with a cock pushing her tongue down, and she couldn’t move about with another in her cunt. So she did the only thing she found logical; once the leather crossed her wrists again, she grabbed at the buckle with her fingertips, and she held it in her hands as she pressed her palms together, offering them to be tied.

“Good girl,” Aegon whispered to her ear, and he pecked her cheek before drawing back.

Daenerys closed her eyes and tried to figure out which of them were tying her up, but in the end there was so much movement above her that she could not decide for certain. All she knew was that a minute later, the belt was wrapped tight around her wrists, and one of the brothers were holding the end akin a leash, ensuring that she didn’t move her hands about. All she could do was lay and let pleasure shiver down her body as the brothers resumed fucking her, her nub left untouched as they rocked into her holes.

A pair of hands grabbed a hold of her breasts. Daenerys squirmed as her nipples were pinched and then rubbed flat to her bosom. She couldn’t groan, but her lips moved, causing a nice friction for Jon’s cock in her mouth. He moaned above her and clapped her cheek, encouraging her to suck him.

“That’s good, yeah, that’s good,” he mumbled, and she felt shyly proud at his words.

It was Aegon who praised her next. He leaned over her body, her legs bumping to her chest, and his hands sought her arse again as he spanked her buttocks. “She feels amazing from this angle,” he said, making her shiver. “Do you want to try?”

Daenerys felt her mouth water at the thought of them swapping between her, and her drool trickled down the sides of her mouth and onto her cheeks. She moved to wipe them, but found her hands kept in place, so she could only helplessly blink her eyes to wave the spit away.

“I’ll have her at the next stop,” Jon replied, the promise making her stomach flutter. “Right now, I want to come.”

_Please do,_ Daenerys thought, and she tried to mumble it, making Jon’s cock vibrate with her movements.

He sighed and rocked more quickly into her as he grabbed a hold of her hair. “You’d like that, Daenerys?” he asked. “You’d like me to come in you?”

Aegon too started fucking her with more furor, as if making a point of the fact that he too was going to come inside of her.

Daenerys closed her eyes and felt herself go breathless at the mere thought of them coming in her at once. Her cunt was growing sore. Her mouth was starting to ache. But worst was her nub which shivered with a need to be touched. She tugged at her wrists, but someone just chuckled and pulled her hands away from her sex again.

“Not yet,” one of them grunted above her. “Not before we’ve come.”

Daenerys could only whine in need.

It was then that Aegon pushed into her one last time and gasped. She felt how he leaned over her, pushing her body harshly into the seat, and the toes on her feet spread with pleasure as he rubbed himself to her cunt, filling her with everything he had.

She felt it in the same - how Jon’s balls tensed and his cock throbbed in her mouth, ready to come. But before he did so, she felt him pull out, and she moaned in confusion as her mouth was left empty. “Jon?” she asked, her voice shivering, but she got no reply.

Instead, there was a tug at her tied wrists as he said something to Aegon. Whatever it was, it made his brother pull out of her, his cock now limp, and he helped grab a hold of her as she was flipped around.

Daenerys gasped in surprise as she was suddenly turned to face Jon, and she watched in awe as he dragged her cunt to the edge of the seat, leaned into the car, and with a long, steady push engrossed himself into her sex. His hard cock pushed in with as much need as his brother’s had, and she could only moan and loll her head back onto Aegon’s lap as Jon rocked into her.

He was already on edge. It only took a few, short pushes for him to come, and he groaned and leaned over her body as he spilled his seed in her cunt.

Daenerys wriggled on the seat. Her hands were pressed to her chest, her fingertips tingling from being tied, but she was yet to come, and that was what plagued her. “Please,” she whispered as Jon pulled out of her. “You’ve both had your turn - _please_ , I need to come.” She felt dumb pleading for an orgasm, but she needed it all the same, and this time the brothers complied.

As Jon’s hands sought her labia, Aegon too leaned over her, his tongue brushing to her nub, and it was together that the brothers worked Daenerys wet sex to an orgasm. As she came, she threw her head to the side, burying her nose into Aegon’s thigh, and she felt her legs shiver as pleasure rolled through her body. Her cunt tightened at Jon’s fingers. Her nub grew soft against Aegon’s lips.

Once the brothers pulled away, Daenerys rolled onto her side, letting her tied hands fall over the edge of the seat, and she stared into the air, not focusing on anything, just sensing how her body was absolutely spent.

For a moment, they all paused. The only sound in the car was them breathing in and calming themselves. Daenerys then heard Jon zip himself up, slip around to the front of the car, and letting himself into the glove compartment. When he pulled back out, it was with a cigarette in his hands.

_That’s true,_ she thought tired, her brain only slowly stitching things together as she heard him light it. _He did smell of ashes on the plane._

Aegon too tucked himself away, but he didn’t reach for a smoke. He just planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before slipping out of the car, breathing in the fresh air with a satisfied groan.

As the brothers moved about, Daenerys slowly flipped onto her back, stretched her legs out of the door, and thought: _That was one good fuck._ She would’ve liked to rest in that feeling of happiness for a while longer, her sweaty body cooling in the cold breeze from the air slipping through the car, but her ears perked at once as she heard one of the guys mutter:

“Fuck.”

Daenerys tried to push herself up to see what was going on, but her stomach ached from being squeezed together, and she could barely move her head to glance outside. She did manage to pick up on one sound, though - the noise of another car approaching. A door was opened, followed by a man’s calling:

“What’re you doing out here? This is private property.”

_Shit!_ Daenerys felt her body stiffen at once. The blissful feeling that had rested in her stomach turned to ice immediately, and the sensation quickly spread across her body, making her skin numb. Once more, she tried to sit up, but her aching muscles just wouldn’t allow it. She just flailed helplessly on the backseat, the fabric of her knickers tucked to the side, her hands tied, her face sticky with precum.

“Hello,” one of the brothers greeted, his voice theatrically cheery. “I think we missed a turn somewhere.”

Daenerys rolled onto her side and glanced outside. She was just quick enough to see Jon walk past the open door, the smoke between his lips as he steered toward the back of the car. Aegon stood watching him but, as he caught Daenerys’ panicked eyes, he reached over and quickly pushed the door shut, keeping her front hidden.

_But what about my back?_ she thought and glanced toward the other open door. She realised at once that her legs were still sticking out. She quickly pulled them inside.

“Where are you off to?” the man’s voice sounded again.

“The beach. With the black sand?” Jon said. She could tell he purposely struggled to pronounce the name of the place: “Reinisfarna? Regnisfarne?”

“Reynisfjara,” the man corrected him. She could hear them moving around and soon she could sense their shadows through the rear window. She held her breath as she watched them talk. “You see what’s on the other side of the road there?”

“Looks like water, sir,” Aegon replied.

“That’s the sea.”

“Ah!” Jon clapped his hands together. “So _that’s_ where the beach will be!”

_No one is that dumb,_ Daenerys thought, feeling sweat trickle down her face. _Not even a tourist._ She glanced out of the door, watching the fields stretch before her, and she realised that Jon must have turned on to a random side track to get them away from the main road. He probably thought the area well hidden and private. _He never expected the owner to show up,_ she thought.

“You’re really lost?” she heard the man ask. His voice was thick with doubt. “Not up to anything?”

“Like what, sir?” she heard Aegon asked, his voice innocent.

There was a pause. Then, a pair of feet started moving. Daenerys heard how the ground crunched beneath a pair of boots as one of the men moved around the car and approached the open door. Her eyes widened as she watched it intensely, her breath stuck in her throat.

It was Jon who popped his head into the car. They stared into each others eyes before he casually dragged her jacket off the backrest and onto her body, covering her naked legs.

“Anyone in there?” the man asked.

“Our sister,” Jon replied, still holding Daenerys’ gaze. He then winked: “She’s sleeping.”

As the man approached, Daenerys quickly slipped her tied hands beneath the jacket and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She felt her body tense. Her breasts pressed coldly against the damp jacket. Her knees shivered. _What if he drags it off of me?_ she thought, panicked. _What if he tries to wake me up?_

But she just heard someone grab at the door and slowly close it, making sure to do it quietly, and the voices that followed were hushes. Not just because of the door, but because they lowered them.

“Alright, guys, come to my car and I’ll show you the exit on a map,” the man spoke, and Daenerys squeezed her eyes together as she listened to them walk away. Still, she didn’t dare to move, not even when she heard the sound of a motor start and pull away, and not even when the guys got back in the car, each claiming a front seat.

“Stay down, Miss,” Aegon muttered as he put on his seat belt.

Daenerys didn’t even stir.

The car turned, then set off back up the road. She could feel the bumps as Jon drove, and she heard him call out the window: “Thanks for your help!” A tense silence followed. Only once they hit smooth pavement again did she flutter her eyes open, and she waited for the brothers to give her the go ahead to sit up.

It never came. Instead, they looked at each other, then back at her, and they broke down laughing.

“Fucking hell!” Jon shouted, his hands clinging on to the steering wheel as if his life depended on it. “That was close!”

“I thought he was going to call us out!” Aegon said, relief in his voice.

Daenerys stared between them, and she felt her face glow dark red as she shot up sitting, her stomach pains overcome with the annoyance inside of her. “You didn’t even untie me!” she yelled, holding forward her hands for them to see. The jacket slipped down her body in the same, revealing her to still be in a half-naked state; her breasts jiggled as Jon sped up, trying to put as much distance between them and the random man as possible.

“I’m sorry,” Jon said, and Aegon chimed in:

“I’m sorry, Miss.” When she looked between them, she was surprised to actually see a glimpse of guilt in their eyes, and she lowered her hands to her lap with a sigh.

“You’re unbelievable,” she said. Still, as the panic inside of her died out, she too sensed a creeping feeling of laughter take over her body. She had to focus very hard not to let it show on her face. “You two definitely owe me!”

“That’s a deal,” Jon nodded solemnly before glancing over his shoulder at her. “Should we untie you first, though?”

* * *

The beach was covered in a light dusting of snow, but where the waves dragged back out to sea, the water revealed the black pebbles beneath. As far as Daenerys could see, the sand stretched along the cliff-side, the contrast between the dark volcanic rock and the white sea foam mesmerising. She lifted her phone once more to snap another photo as she whispered: “This is incredible.”

“Never seen anything like it,” Aegon admitted. He walked up to join her on her right, his hands hidden in the pockets of his jacket. “I know there are a few across the world, but-”

“-just never had the chance to go,” Jon finished his sentence, pausing on Daenerys’ left.

Once they’d left behind the private fields, they only had to drive for fifteen minutes to reach Reynisfjara. It had been just enough time for Daenerys to make herself decent - her hair was still damp, but her jacket had dried, and in her layers of clothing she felt snug once again.

Now, as they strolled down the black sand beach, the fresh scent from the water cleared her mind and almost made her forget about the sticky situation the brothers had left her in. In fact, she felt almost giddy as she took off in front of them, only to turn once she was a few paces ahead, and she held up her phone as she urged:

“Smile!”

Jon scoffed at her photo. “I didn’t have time to do my hair,” he complained and tucked a loose lock under his beanie.

“Now you know how I felt,” Daenerys said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Aegon rummaged through his pockets. “I want one too,” he said, and Daenerys started untangling her locks once more whilst waiting. She and Jon watched as Aegon clapped his jacket down, then his jeans, and finally his face. “I know,” he muttered to his hand, “I felt it drop, actually, when we were, uh, _busy_ on the backseat.”

“It’ll be in the car,” Jon assured him.

“I’ll go get it. I’ll meet you in a bit,” Aegon said and turned to jog back toward the parking lot.

Daenerys shrugged and glanced around them as she slipped her own phone away. The beach was almost desolate - perhaps it was the season, perhaps they’d just walked far enough to leave behind the worst crowds. From where they stood, backs facing the cliffs, she could only see a couple of girls venturing close to the water as they posed for selfies.

As if reading her mind, Jon slipped his hand to her back as he followed her gaze. “Rather quiet, isn’t it?” he said, and Daenerys nodded.

“It is.” She pushed herself under his arm as she looked up at him. Her eyes followed the line of his jaw, the shape of his cheek, all the way to his twinkling grey eyes. When they met hers, she felt something stir in her stomach, and she bit her lower lip as she shyly asked: “What?”

Jon licked his lips. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he said, “really.”

“I know,” Daenerys said and fiddled with a lock of her hair. “I have to admit, it was kind of _hot_ being caught. Or, _almost_ caught.”

Jon raised his brows. “You like that, do you?”

“Wouldn’t have fucked on the plane if I didn’t.”

“Fair.” He chuckled and glanced across the water for a moment, but soon his gaze returned to meet hers. This time, there was a spark of something _naughty_ to them. “See, I do feel really bad about it. You’re right - we do owe you. I’d like to make it up to you.”

Daenerys blinked. “You would?” When she spoke the words, she meant it jokingly, but she sensed in the tone of Jon’s voice that he was serious. He pulled at her jacket as he led her along, further down the beach. “How?”

“That’s up to you, isn’t it?” Jon said.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes, more so as she was led around the edge of a boulder, into a little crook of the cliff-side. “Come on, Jon - what do you have in mind?” He still didn’t reply, just sent her a cheeky smile, and Daenerys was about to say something else as he took action:

The moment they were out of sight from the public, Jon pushed her up against the rock and pressed himself flat to her body, trapping her to the stone. She gasped in surprise and stared up at him, completely unprepared for his move.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, his voice dark.

Daenerys shivered. “Fuck me?” she repeated, still in shock. She glanced to the side, but she could only see the empty part of the beach and rolling waves in the distance. There was no one close to them, no one in sight.

“I want to make it up to you - whatever you want, I’ll do.”

“What about Aegon?” Daenerys mumbled and looked back at him.

Jon licked his lips and his eyes narrowed slightly as he mused: “Well, if we’re quick, he won’t have to know, will he?”

His words made her heart skip a beat. _Secrets_ , she thought, _that’s no way to have a relationship._ All the same, she felt it immediately- how her knickers turned damp at the idea of being fucked out in the open with the possibility of his brother turning up at any second. As Jon leaned down and placed a wet kiss on her lips, she knew she should say no, push him away, and tell him to figure out an apology with Aegon.

But instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, feeling the warmth from his body embrace hers as his hands slipped down her frame. He soon deepened the kiss, allowing her to taste cigarette ashes on his lips, and though she’d never smoked, she found herself greedily licking up the taste, knowing that it was the flavour of _him_.

Before she could kiss him any more, he pulled away, breaking a string of spit between them as he repeated his question: “How do you want me to fuck you?”

Daenerys could feel her heartbeat in her throat. She felt her mind blank, her head buzzing with white noise as lust was taking over her body, yet she heard herself reply: “The way your brother took me in New York.” She flushed the moment the words had left her lips, but her honesty earned her a smirk from Jon.

“Then turn around,” he purred.

Daenerys could barely move. With Jon still hovering her body, she pressed her way around to face the cliff, the fabric of her gloves getting stuck on every little bump in the wall. The moment she’d turned, Jon’s hands were on her arse, and he roughly pulled her out into position, making her lean onto the rock.

“Jon,” she started and glanced over her shoulder, but her words became a light whine as he raised his hand and landed a spank on her buttocks. “Jon!”

“The way my brother did it, right?” he said and met her eyes, and she could only swallow and nod.

_Yes,_ she thought, lowering her head as she eyed her boots, yelping again as another blow landed on her other cheek. She should feel embarrassed, being manhandled in the middle of nowhere, but instead she felt her knees shiver with excitement. _Do me like Aegon. Fuck me before he comes back._

Whilst Aegon had been slow, Jon was straightforward; he dug his fingertips into the band of her tights and leggings, dragging both down at once. Daenerys gasped as the cold air bashed against her bared arse, but she soon felt her skin warm when Jon landed another spank.

“You have to be quick,” she reminded him.

“No problem,” Jon said, and she heard him unzip himself. As she licked her lips, listening to the rustling of clothes, something dawned on her.

“Hold on,” she said, her voice suddenly panicked, and she looked over her shoulder, “have you got-” She snapped her lips shut as her gaze fell on Jon’s hand. There, he held a small bottle of lube. She raised her brows. “How did you…?”

“These jackets are amazing,” Jon said as he popped the bottle open with a wry smile. “They have a lot of pockets.”

_Impressive,_ Daenerys thought amused, but her mind soon got busy with keeping herself upright. Because Jon didn’t pause, instead he casually pulled her knickers aside as he ran two fingers down between her buttocks. She bit her lower lip as she felt his rough fingertips brush against her hole, and she instinctively spread her legs a bit further, securing her stance with her boots dug into the black sand.

Daenerys wasn’t certain what kind of sex she preferred, but the moment she felt a lubed finger wriggle inside of her, she knew that in _that_ moment, she really wanted to feel his cock fill up her arse. A second finger only made her moan more, and she dug her gloved hands around the edge of a rock as Jon curled and dragged his fingertips around inside of her, lubing up her inners.

“Have you thought about this?” Daenerys asked, hearing her own voice slightly out of breath. She pushed her arse back to meet Jon’s hand as he started finger-fucking her hole, making her moan. “About taking me like this?”

Jon rested his other hand on her arse, spreading open her cheeks, and she felt shy when she realised that he was probably staring at her sex between her legs. She was drenched from excitement, her labia spreading for a cock that would not come. _It’s like they said,_ she thought, remembering how they teased her in the car, _I am such a needy girl._

“Of course I have,” Jon said, his voice husky. He gently clapped her arse, making her bottom jiggle, and he leaned in over her curved back as he pushed a third finger into her tight hole. She could feel his breath on her ear as he leaned down to whisper: “I was getting envious of my brother, having all the fun.”

Daenerys felt her face flush, and she tried to hide the smile on her lips in her damp locks. _Why does that make me so happy?_ she mused. “You could’ve taken me at any point today,” she reminded him. “Why now?”

“Because,” Jon said, pulling back as he withdrew his fingers from her.

Daenerys let go of a light whine, sensing how empty her body suddenly felt, until Jon’s fat cock stroked across her ring of muscles. She tightened up with a gasp, the cold from the lube obvious on his head, and she had to remind herself to relax. “Because?” she repeated.

Jon pushed forward. As his cockhead pressed into her arse, Daenerys felt her knees shake, and she rolled her head back, her eyes seeking the bright sky above them. “Because,” he grunted, his voice strained from pleasure as her muscles closed tightly around his cock, the member inching its way inside of her, “I like the fear of getting caught.”

_He’s as dirty as me,_ Daenerys thought, her eyes immediately sweeping to the side at the thought of someone watching them. But the beach was still empty. There was no sound of footsteps. All she could hear was her own pained breath and Jon’s grunts as he pushed into her, stretching her with his cock.

For a moment, he lingered, then he pulled out a little only to rock right back into her. Daenerys gasped: “Fuck!” as she felt her hands slip, and had it not been for Jon grabbing onto her hood, she would’ve dropped down to the sand. Instead, he pushed himself tighter to her, closing the gap between her and the cliffside, and his hands took a strong hold of her small waist as he started fucking her from behind.

He was slow, his hips jerking in smooth, short moves, ensuring that her muscles could adjust to him, and Daenerys felt grateful as the pain quickly subsided and was replaced with pure pleasure. The moment she started moaning, though, Jon immediately picked up his pace; his rocking became quicker, his moves harsher, his hands tighter on her waist.

“Fuck,” Daenerys breathed again as she clung onto the rock. There was nothing she could do but stand and let him take her arse, his cock ramming into her with desperate need. She could feel how thick and throbbing he was in her, how aroused his gasps were.

“Too rough?” he asked, and she was reminded of how he took her doggystyle on the plane, the same question posed as he furiously fucked her.

This time, though, she managed to work up enough of a breath to reply, and she glanced over her shoulder, sending him a daring stare as she said: “Take me _harder_.” She wasn’t sure why she urged him on, barely able to stand as it was, but her cunt tightened in excitement at the look Jon sent her. It was one of awe, and his plump lips soon curled into a grin.

“As you wish,” he growled.

Before Daenerys could compose herself, Jon pushed her to the wall, one hand against the cliff whilst the other kept a hold of her waist, and he started fucking her with speed. His balls slapped to the soft skin of her arse. The juices of her cunt were running down the side of her leg, making her tights damp. Daenerys felt her mouth open in a shocked, needy moan as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of being taken. Soon, she was panting. Soon, droll was escaping the side of her lips. Soon, she could not focus on anything, but rolled her eyes back as she felt her body tense.

Before she knew of it, Jon’s hand slipped in front of her and between her legs, and he rubbed her nub to an orgasm as he continued to ram into her arse. Daenerys whined in pleasure as the sensation of relief washed through her body, and Jon pressed his lips to her ear and grunted deeply one last time before releasing in her bottom in the same.

Daenerys wasn’t given time to relax. Jon pulled out of her seconds later, zipping himself up, and he adjusted her knickers before pulling her tights and leggings back up over her bared cheeks. She shyly turned her back to the wall, leaning against the cliff as her fingers dug into the fabric, correcting her pants through her leggings, and she averted her eyes whilst taking in a few needed gasps of air.

“Wow,” Jon said, breathing in deeply as he dug the lube back out of the sand. Daenerys didn’t even notice him dropping it, but she watched as he tucked it back into the front pocket of his jacket and gave it a pat through the fabric. “That was great.”

Daenerys just nodded, but she thought to herself: _It really was._

Jon was the first to turn and casually walk back out onto the main part of the beach, and Daenerys followed behind, her fingertips still trying to adjust her knickers. As it turned out, it wasn’t a second too soon - the moment they emerged, they laid eyes on Aegon as he came jogging up toward them, phone in hand.

“Found it!” he said and stopped before them, his cheeks red. “Sorry it took so long.”

“No problem,” Jon said shaking his head, “we were just exploring the _caves_.”

Daenerys felt her cheeks go warm, and she felt like kicking Jon for his obvious reference. Luckily, Aegon just turned and glanced around at the many smaller caves that were present along the cliffside, and he nodded: “Good idea.”

“Right, so that selfie?” Jon said and gestured at the phone.

“Scoot close,” Aegon urged, and the brothers trapped Daenerys between them as they posed for the camera, Aegon being the one to call: “Smile!”

* * *

Daenerys was soaked in _guilt_.

She didn’t feel it at first. As they set off from the beach, her body was still worn from the fucking, and all she could focus on was trying to sit comfortably without her arse feeling sore. But by the time they stopped for lunch an hour later, the pain of her bottom was long forgotten, and now, sitting in a dining hall booth facing the two brothers, she found herself unable to look either of them in the eyes.

_Aegon doesn’t know,_ she thought, the words repeating in her head over and over again. _Jon fucked me, and Aegon doesn’t know. I am such a terrible person._

“Do you not like it?”

Daenerys stared into the bowl of lamb stew. The chunks of meat were generous, and the sauce smelled fantastic, but still she couldn’t make herself eat, her stomach full with self-reproach.

“Miss?”

Daenerys forced herself to look up and meet Aegon’s eyes. The brother was chewing on his own piece of lamb chop. He licked his lips, glistening with the fat from the animal, and gently repeated:

“Do you not like it? Should I get you something else?”

_He’s too kind,_ she thought and just shook her head. _How could I do this to him?_ She glanced toward Jon, but he didn’t seem to mind the situation in front of him. Instead, he was busy clearing his own bowl for the last bit of stew, and he jumped to his feet and gave them both a blank look.

“Want more?” he asked, showing his own empty bowl.

Daenerys shook her head again and stood up. “I just need the loo,” she said, “excuse me.” She slipped out of the booth, leaving her jacket behind as she trudged across the room, her eyes focused on the tip of her boots.

From the outside, the place looked like a large shed in the middle of nowhere. Only a few other cars were parked in the lot outside, and when she glanced around, she determined most of the other guests to be tourists like themselves, stopping for a piece of bread before continuing down the coast. She passed by the food stand as she followed the signage out into the hallway and down the corner to the toilets. There she found an unmarked door. She entered it and chose a stall at random, sinking down onto the toilet lid as she hid her face behind her hands.

_I have to tell him,_ she thought, the guilt pushing at her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. _I have to face him._ In the same, she heard a door open. Someone stepped onto the stone floor, and as the door shut again, she heard a familiar voice:

“Miss? Are you okay?”

_Fuck_ , Daenerys thought, her hands dropping from her face as she gritted her teeth together. _I didn’t want to face him_ this _quickly._ Still, she couldn’t just ignore him, so she shyly pushed the stall open as she sent him a little smile. “Just correcting my layers,” she lied though her heart hurt from not being honest _again_.

Aegon leaned against the wall as he raised his brows at her. “Look,” he said, trying to catch her eyes, but Daenerys purposely looked down. “I know what’s bothering you.”

“You do?” She glanced up at him, and when she met his grey eyes, she felt her stomach flutter. There was a gentle glimpse to them, an _understanding_ , and all she could do was hold her breath as she waited for him to continue.

“You’re still upset about us tying you up,” Aegon concluded.

_He thinks_ he’s _the problem,_ Daenerys realised and bit her inner cheek. “Actually, it’s not that-” she started, but before she could get any further, Aegon gestured for her to go back into the stall. As she stepped backwards, he followed, and she watched in surprise as he locked the door behind them.

“How would you like me to fuck you?”

Daenerys stared at Aegon. Her mind buzzed. Surely, she could not be hearing that same question again? All the same, the brother approached her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. “What?” she whispered.

“It’s my apology,” he said. “Whatever you want. How would you like me to fuck you?”

_Incredible,_ Daenerys found herself thinking although she tried not to. _They really are alike._ She sensed she should take the opportunity to come clean, admit that she had already gotten her apology from Jon, and that she was the one who should be asking for forgiveness.

But as Aegon traced her face with his fingertips, as he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her forehead, as his warm body embraced hers, hugging her close - as he made her feel safe, she heard herself whisper:

“I want you to hold me, the way Jon did against the window in New York,” and she knew it was too late to back down.

As rough as Jon had been with her, as gentle was Aegon. He kissed her lips softly before leaving a trail of kisses down her skin, down her neck, only ending at her collarbone as her shirts got in the way. His fingers were brushing down across her sweater, and they pushed below it, under the second layer, all the way onto her warm skin. She shivered as he stroked her sides, felt the small of her back, and then traced the shape of her spine all the way up toward her nape.

“You’re so sweet,” she whispered, her fingers brushing through his hair, and she led his face back up to hers to allow her to kiss him.

Aegon’s lips moved smoothly across hers, his voice a whisper as he replied: “You make me that way, Miss.”

Daenerys felt her body soften, moreso as he traced his hand down from her back around to her front once more, only to dip it past the band of her leggings. She pressed her back flat against the wall of the stall, needing something to lean against as Aegon’s fingers started exploring her knickers. His fingertips were rough, but his touches were soft. He traced her lips through the fabric, dragging up and down across her nub until she started feeling herself getting soaked once more.

Daenerys grabbed onto Aegon’s broad shoulders, using him as leverage as she spread her legs, allowing his fingers the space to sink below her knickers and in between her labia. She was so soaked in her juices that he easily pushed into her, first one finger and then another, and she moaned loudly, her sounds echoing between the cold stone walls.

“Is anyone else in here?” Aegon asked her in a whisper.

“I don’t know,” Daenerys whispered, and though she wasn’t certain, she pleaded: “But don’t stop.”

Aegon smiled to her lips and nodded. “Don’t stop,” he repeated, “as you wish, Miss,” and his fingers started moving inside of her as he finger-fucked her cunt ready. Every time he dragged out, his fingers brushed against her wet labia, and when he pushed in, he made sure to tease her nub with his thumb.

Daenerys moaned and rocked down onto his hand, the pleasure in her building. She could feel how her juices were not just making her knickers soaked, but also her tights, the fabric once more getting drenched in her cunt. _I am so dirty,_ she thought, pushing herself to his hand all the same. _But I cannot stop._

Aegon was the one to pull his hand back, and Daenerys groaned in confusion, feeling her cunt empty. It wouldn’t be for long, though - his hands grabbed at her leggings and tights, and he pulled them down to her feet, this time kneeling to drag them over her boots. As she watched him work, she felt herself flush, embarrassed at standing in a public toilet wearing nothing but her tops and boots - but Aegon seemed to enjoy the sigh. At least he took his time kissing his way up her legs, all the way to her cunt, and he even offered her nub a little lick before standing up.

“Just like my brother?” he teased, and before Daenerys could say else, he complied with her wishes; he grabbed her around her waist as he pushed her up against the wall, forcing her to wrap her legs around him just to hold on to _something_. Keeping her in place with his body and hand, he let the other one drop to his own crotch as he unzipped himself.

Daenerys watched for the second time that day as Aegon pulled his cock free. Like before, it was hard and ready already, the head filled with blood, the length thick and throbbing. “Does it excite you?” she asked in honest, her body shivering with a need to know. “Fucking me in public?”

Aegon smirked, and he adjusted himself between her legs, angling his cock at her cunt as he pushed between the wet labia. “Fucking you _anywhere_ , Miss,” he said, his words momentarily stuck in his throat as he pushed into her, “ _excites me._ ”

Aegon entered her in one, long push, and Daenerys whined in surprise and wrapped her arms around his shoulders once more. She was trapped to the wall, his body keeping her in place, his strong hands pushing at her waist, almost ensuring she would not wriggle free. If that was his worry, he needed not be concerned, because as he started rocking into her, all Daenerys could think was:

_I never want him to stop fucking me._

His movements were slow. His hips moved at a pace that allowed her cunt to get used to his length. Unlike their fuck in the car, this one was more intimate; their bodies were pressed close, their breaths mixed, and when Daenerys fluttered her eyes open, she stared right into his grey ones, his gaze keeping her in place.

“Oh God,” she whispered, feeling her body shiver under his intense gaze. If he wasn’t holding her up in that moment, she would’ve collapsed - so overwhelmed was her body by all the senses taking over. Her cunt was feeling full, her stomach was fluttering, her legs were shivering, her fingers dug into his sweater, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. Still, she wanted more.

“Quicker,” she urged, one hand pushing into his hair, and she grabbed a hold of his bun as she gave it a little tug. Her move earned a groan from Aegon. “Please,” she whispered, looking into his eyes, and she leaned forward to peck his lips, “please, Aegon, _quicker_.”

Finally, he complied - he started fucking her cunt with more fury, making her arse slap to the metal wall of the stall. With every push into her, the wall rocked and groaned, filling the bathroom with noise. Daenerys whined, partly in pleasure, partly in surprise at his strength. The way he took her, the way he _filled_ her - it made her toes curl in her boots, and she could just dangle between his hands as he pleased himself with her body.

When she heard it, it was too late to stop. The door opened. Someone stepped into the toilet. As Daenerys gasped, Aegon met her panicked stare, and he raised his finger to his lips, his jerking movements into her paused. But he was a second too late - his last push into her caused a hollow sound from the metal stall to echo in the room, and the person on the other side called:

“What was that?” It was the voice of a young man.

They were both quiet. Daenerys licked her lips, trying to work up the courage to say something, but Aegon was the one who smiled and spoke:

“Sorry, I dropped something,” he said, his voice surprisingly casual considering the situation.

“Ah, no bother,” the guy replied.

As Daenerys listened to the man move to the sink, she felt Aegon starting to move. But he wasn’t putting her down. _He’s fucking me_ , she realised, her eyes growing wide as his cock slowly started rocking in and out of her, perfectly paced not to make any sounds. She grabbed around his hair again, ready to stop him, but something about being fucked right next to an unsuspecting man made her pause. It felt dirty. It felt wrong. It felt _amazing._

Aegon rubbed himself deeply into her, the hilt of his cock rubbing her nub, and Daenerys threw her head back in a moan. Before any sound could escape her, though, Aegon pushed two fingers into her mouth, quieting her.

As they stared into each other’s eyes, he smiled, picked up his pace again, and all she could do was bite down on his fingers as she kept herself from moaning. She could speak. She couldn’t swallow. She felt droll starting to escape her lips, the spit running down Aegon’s hand, but he kept his fingers in her all the same. It wasn’t until the water stopped running and the hand-dryer blew loudly that he removed them to allow her to gasp in air.

Once the dryer stopped, Daenerys felt her mouth filled with the fingers again. He rocked harder into her. She started feeling her body tense.

_I want to come,_ she thought, her frame shivering with need. It was the constant rubbing against her nub that drew her toward the edge. That and the idea of the man lingering out there. She closed her eyes tight. _What is he doing? Get out of here! I need to come!_ She tried to hold herself back, but she failed - before she heard the door open, she felt her body tense, and her whole frame curled forward into Aegon’s body as an orgasm took over her.

Daenerys bit so hard onto his fingers that she thought she would draw blood, but he remained steady, not pulling away until the sound of the door closing reached their ears. By then, he was grunting, unable to keep himself quiet, and Daenerys just bumped against his chest as he took her one last time before spilling his seed in her cunt.

“Oh my God,” she whispered to his shoulder, her throat hoarse. “That was _bad_.”

“We seem to be good at doing naughty things, Miss,” Aegon said with a smile.

She could only chuckle in amazement and let him kiss her. She tasted salty sweat on his lips, and once he pulled out of her and slowly put her down, she felt his muscles shake. _It took a lot of strength to do that_ , she realised, grateful all the same that he didn’t buckle under the pressure earlier. If the stranger had caught her being fucked? - she wasn’t sure she would live that one down.

Knowing they’d been gone for a while, Daenerys quickly started pulling her tights and leggings back on. She also started waking back up from the sensation of pleasure and returning to a much darker feeling - guilt.

_I can’t believe it,_ she thought as she settled on the toilet lid, correcting the legs of her leggings while Aegon zipped himself up. _They both wanted to pay me back with a fuck. Are they both super dirty, or do they really share a twin-sixth-sense?_ Either way, the moment she got up and left the toilet with Aegon, she knew that she had to come clean with both of them. _I just can’t carry around this feeling anymore,_ she thought, her eyes meeting Jon’s.

The brother was still seated in the booth, but the moment he saw them emerge, he got up. “Took you long,” he said, “we need to hurry if we want to reach the glacier before dark!”

“How far is it from here?” Aegon mused, his voice calm.

“Oh, about two hours?”

“Should get some snacks for the road.”

“More than what we’ve got?” Jon joked, gesturing at Daenerys.

Aegon looked pondering: “Have we got chocolate in the car still?”

Daenerys looked between them as they walked back outside toward the car, their chatter casual, their movements friendly. Nothing about the way they spoke and smiled made her believe that they were feeling the slightest bad about their behaviour. It seemed almost peculiar to her - after all, she was just some woman they’d met recently whilst they’d known each other since birth. Could they really keep such a secret from each other?

Daenerys stopped in the middle of the lot. She glared at the brothers as they continued walking, only pausing a few steps ahead once they realised she wasn’t following. “You _jerks_!” she yelled as the situation dawned on her.

Jon and Aegon glanced from her to each other, and a little smile spread across both their faces.

“You think-” Jon said.

“-that she realised?” Aegon finished.

Daenerys shook her head and pressed her hands to her face. She felt how her skin was burning. “You both knew! All along! Did you _plan it?_ ”

“Not plan it as such,” Jon said, but his voice was strained from the truth.

“I mean, we just kind of both got the idea of how to pay you back,” Aegon explained.

“And we thought it would be dirty-”

“-to do it on our own and see if-”

“-well, if you’d tell the other.”

“I was feeling so _guilty_!” Daenerys said, lowering her hands to face the brothers. She wanted to scold them, but she could only shake her head in disbelief. “This was meant to be your apology, and yet you made a game of it. You’re _unbelievable_.”

“Unbelievable good at fucking?” Jon suggested. He walked back to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders as he gave her a gentle shake.

Daenerys watched the ground as she muttered: “Well, that too.” When she finally glanced up, it was with a smile on her lips, and she sighed: “Seems like I need to get better at playing if I want to outdo you.”

“Can’t wait to see it,” Aegon said and slipped out his phone. He checked the time. “But we really ought to hit the road now if we want to see the glacier.”

“No more games,” Daenerys insisted and she walked straight for the front. “I drive.” She turned to the brothers and held out her hand, and they just sheepishly nodded and handed her the keys.

* * *

It took just over two hours for them to reach the beach. With tensions out of the way - _Sexual and otherwise,_ Daenerys thought - and Daenerys behind the wheel, the mood took a friendly turn.

One moment, Jon would be sharing his dirtiest jokes. The next, the radio would be playing, and they would all be bellowing along to Icelandic hits that neither of them knew. Then, Aegon would recount the worst passenger stories, and Jon would eagerly chime in, reminding his brother of ‘That time when the flight attendant thought they were a gay couple’, making all of them roar with laughter.

By the time they were walking the black sand beach, this time in between huge blocks of ice that had washed ashore, Daenerys found her cheeks wet from chuckling and her chest aching from joy. Walking hand in hand with the brothers, not caring who saw them and what they thought, she realised: _This is what happiness feels like._

When they paused for a picture, when Jon slapped her arse, when Aegon kissed her cheek, when they chased each other along the water, and fought about who got to drive the car to the next spot - that’s when she thought: _Yes, this is happiness - and I never want today to end._

It was around five in the afternoon when they settled atop a hillside, side by side, the sun setting over the glacier lagoon. Jökulsárlón, Jon had reminded her of the name. In the still blue water, chunks of ice bumped together, creating a pleasing, chiming sound when they were dragged around, and larger icebergs reflected the colours of the sun, red and yellow mixing into a display on the water.

“Thank you so much for bringing me here,” Daenerys said after a quiet pause, and she squeezed the brothers’ hands, one in each of her own.

Aegon smiled. “It’s been a good trip, hasn’t it?”

“More to come back in the capital,” Jon reminded them, but he too nodded: “Nothing like this, though.”

They all sighed as they glanced across the sight in front of them, once more pausing to take in the view.

“I wish it could be like this all the time,” Daenerys said, and she could hear the sadness in her own voice. She didn’t want to think of heading home already - not when she still had a few days with the guys - but she couldn’t help herself. Her eyes prickled. She sniffed in and faked a cough to cover the shiver in her voice. “It’ll be weird going home alone.”

“Tell me about it,” Jon sighed. “I’m heading back with that fool and leaving you behind.”

“I _can_ hear you,” Aegon grimaced and rolled his eyes at Jon before they both chuckled.

Daenerys giggled too, but she could no longer hold it back - when she blinked, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she shook her head, angry at herself. “Sorry,” she sniffled and let go of their hands as she wiped her cheeks dry. “I’m too emotional.”

“It’s not the last holiday we’ll spend together,” Aegon said softly and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

Jon agreed: “We will have to meet up again.”

“Personally,” Aegon said, “I don’t care if I have to dig into my savings.”

“Me neither,” Jon butted in. “Or if I have to block off all my holiday as ‘Daenerys time’.”

Daenerys chuckled and glanced between them. “Do you really mean that?” she asked.

“We might not always be together,” Aegon admitted with regret. “I mean, Jon and I don’t even always fly together. The schedule is rather out of our hands.”

“The boss says _go_ , and we go,” Jon nodded bitterly.

“But we will make it work. Somehow.”

Daenerys nodded, her eyes seeking the lagoon again. Her stomach was feeling warm from their words, but something still troubled her heart, and she was too embarrassed to look them in the eyes while asking the question: “Guys?” She paused, waiting until she was sure that they were both looking at her and listening. “What, uhm, what _are_ we?”

“That’s very philosophical,” Aegon teased.

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “I mean it - what are we? Are we friends? Are we… are we _lovers_ ,” she blushed at her own words, even more so when she quietly asked: “Are we _something else?_ ”

In unison, the brothers simply stated: “We’re together.”

Daenerys glanced between them. “Did you plan that?” she asked vexed.

Aegon laughed. “It’s what we are, isn’t it?”

“It might not be the most _conventional_ of relationships,” Jon nodded, “but by now I think we’ve all come to expect that. Right?”

“Right,” Daenerys nodded. She felt her heartbeat quicken as both brothers slipped their arms around her, dragging her onto her back as they flopped down to the grass. She whined in surprise, then laughed as they both kissed her cheek, one pair of lips on each side of her. “Together,” she smiled, and she closed her eyes as the brothers kissed their way across her skin to her lips, all three of them meeting in a wet, needy kiss. _Together_ , Daenerys thought, losing herself in the feeling of them as she reached out at random, grabbing each of them and dragging them atop her, deepening the kiss. _Whenever, wherever - but always together._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments on the last fic! Wow, I had no idea so many of you enjoyed this threesome smut as much as I. Hopefully this sequel did not disappoint!
> 
> DragonandDirewolf really did a lot of artwork for this story, so thank you so much! Can you guess what picture inspired the selfie in the middle? If you want to see more of her stuff, check out her Tumblr!
> 
> I am planning more naughty stories, but I have a few things I want to write on before the next instalment. If you liked this one, please let me know - your reactions and thoughts are what makes me write!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lip Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272031) by [Dragon_and_Direwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf)




End file.
